While Sterno is a cooking fuel that has dominated the market for many years, it is relatively expensive to produce and is consumed rather rapidly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved, simple and inexpensive process for producing an improved combustible gel fuel.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved combustible gel fuel that burns with a flame hotter than that of alcohol base gel fuels and for a longer time for the same weight of fuel.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed descriptions.